Titans Kindergarten: Pocky Game
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: It's pure unadulterated chaos over at Jump City Kindergarten: filled with chocolate, cooties, and crushes. What does an inconspicuous little red box have to do with all this you ask? Why it's the Pocky game of course. BBRae, Finx, AquaOlogy, RobFire, onesided BBTerra... and OCGyu-Won...Enjoy!


**INSPECTOR: Hey everybody, so I'm gonna give you some background information about what inspired this idea. I fell in love with pocky a few years ago when my friend gave me some she had got at an Anime Convention (it was strawberry flavored). Needless to say, I wanted more, but I couldn't find any! So the other day, when I was out with my sibs, we went to World Market, and found pocky for a nice price, and of course I bought some. Well buying it reminded me of a certain game, which is how this story came about. **

**KYO: The Inspector doesn't own a thing! Enjoy.**

**INSPECTOR: (p.s.) Oh, and don't forget to check out my collaboration with The-Team-Titan-Writers: As You Were, and Beta! We're awesome. (p.p.s. plus if you've ever wondered what my voice sounds like, you can find out on youtube dot com. Just type in InspectorOfFluff! Later!  
**

The walls of Jump City Kindergarten shook as a massive sigh was let loose from a frustrated cinnamon haired teen, chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the suddenly silent phone. Poor Zeek had been fielding calls all day from slightly aggravated parents.

He had needed to console, coddle, agree, defer and in some cases bring out the latent flatterer in him in order to get off the phone with one parent to only have another waiting for him on the other line! The last call had been from the hospital, and they were still unsure of Terra's condition, only that the girl was still unconscious.

His chocolate brown eyes strayed to an inconspicuous little red box that had started it all. _Why did he have to bring _that_ with him today!?  
_

**FlashBack: Eight Hours Ago…**

Zeek walked to Jump City Kindergarten, a smile on his face and a hop in his step. Why was the teen so happy you ask? While the young Prince of Hell generally enjoyed seeing his superpowered charges, Zeek was particularly excited today because not only was his Obaa-chan in town, but that sweet old lady had brought him pocky all the way from Japan! And it was his favorite flavor too! Strawberry!

So Zeek, innocent teen that he was had brought the pocky with him to Jump City Kindergarten, unaware of the untold chaos that such a delicious little treat would wreck upon his classroom…

**Seven Hours Ago….**

Parker came bounding in and grinned like a crazy man, which wasn't all that strange really…sure he had a few bandages and his leg was in a cast which made it rather difficult to be bounding anywhere, but he managed… that and the boy grinned constantly…he was grinning when he found a fuzzy lifesaver in his pocket, so why should this incidence be any different? However, this was far more awesome than finding a fuzzy piece of candy in one's pocket. Parker's beloved girlfriend, Gyu-Won, had come from Korea to see her ginormous, violet haired boyfriend…and that of course meant that he had dragged her to his most favorite place in the whole wide world. His best friend Zeek's kindergarten classroom.

Now Zeek was happy for his best friend, he truly was. Parker had been wallowing, pouting and practically living on his couch for the past two weeks…and it was starting to smell!

So having Gyu-Won come to cheer up the depressed giant was a good thing…and working with several superpowered five and six year olds, not to mention being exposed to Parker's antics for nearly seventeen years would make one think that the teenager had a well of patience that would make Buddha jealous…but after hearing Parkers excited exclamations for nearly an hour made even Zeek frustrated.

It's then that he got an idea. "If I give you some pocky, will you shut up?" Pausing, the violet haired Parker glanced at Zeek. Then he gave a megawatt grin, and nodded viciously. Sighing, Zeek grudgingly parted with one of his pocky packets. _Though if it gets Parker to shut up, it's worth it._

Parker graciously accepted the packet (read: gleefully tore it out of Zeek's hands) and calmly walked away—meaning he ran away squealing like a fangirl with a topless photo of their idol!

Stopping in front of Gyu-Won, the boy smiled. Ripping open the packet, he grabbed a stick of the delicious chocolate coated confection and innocently held one of the ends in his mouth. Gyu-Won blushed, but she took another end, and it only took two bites before they kissed. Smiling softly, Gyu-Won closed her eyes, with Parker doing the same. It was at that moment that Aqua Lad, who had seen the whole thing had a wonderful idea. Stepping up to the still busy smooching Parker, the olive skinned toddler asked if he could have some of that…

Not even bothering to reply, Parker simply gave the boy the packet, not needing it anymore.

Aqua Lad grinned as he ran away to go find Myth!

Myth was interrupted from her reading—it was quite a lovely story about a Mr. Darcy and a very sassy girl named Lizzy—by someone sitting down next to her. When she saw that it was Aqua Lad, the black haired girl blushed bright red, and put her book down.

Aqua Lad graced his crush with a soft smile. "Hey Myth, would you like some pocky?"

Scrunching her nose up, quite cutely if you asked Aqua Lad, she said she'd never had any.

Smiling even wider, the boy pulled out a piece. Deciding that it didn't look revolting, Myth nodded, and waited for her olive skinned swimmer to give her some. When all he did was put one end of the pocky, and the other in his, she blushed harder knowing how this would end. But she didn't stop them, and in a short moment, Aqua Lad and Myth had their very first kiss behind old dusty tomes and a frayed story time rug….neither noticing that the pocky packet had went missing.

Jinx smirked as she carried the pocky with her, intent on finding her pretty redhaired Wally. It wasn't that she needed an excuse to randomly give him an innocent little peck on the cheek, but this way was more fun.

She finally found her speedster on the playground with Mas and Menos. Skipping over, Jinx asked Wally if he wanted to some candy. Grinning the redhead nodded. Jinx had to hide a smile as she told him to close his eyes. Now if Jinx had asked Wally to close his eyes a few months ago, the boy would have run for the hills. But ever since that time when Jinx had given him that twinkie, and several more things…Wally trusted the pinkette, and so he closed his eyes. Grinning she told him to keep his eyes closed, and placed an end of pocky to the boys lips, and the other end to her own. Wally happily munched on the tasty treat, and stopped when he felt something soft touch his lips, not even caring when he heard Mas and Menos protest in disgust of cooties in the background…

Dick grinned victoriously as he used his ninja skills to steal the pocky from Jinx and Wally. Now it was time to see a Tamaranian about a glakmorkin…just thinking about it made Dick flush red…

When Dick finally found Starfire having a little tea party with Silky, he smiled. "Hey Star, would you like to-"

But he was interrupted when the redheaded girl saw what he was holding in his hands. "Oh, Friend Dick wishes to play The Benderhoggin! Okie dokie!" And she grabbed a piece, stuck it in her mouth, and waited for Dick to grab the other end. Nervous, the boy grabbed it with his mouth, and was about to chew when suddenly Star was right there, pocky devoured and lips lightly touching his. Smiling, the girl broke away "I win!" And Dick smiled…only to faint a moment later…

Terra smirked evilly. She had finally found a way to steal Beast Boy away from Raven, and this red box would help her. Mwahahaha…

Now all she had to do was look for that cute little green boy…and then…then…Terra's nose started to bleed just thinking about it.

She finally found BB at his desk, coloring away. When she approached him, the picture made her scowl, since it was one of him and Raven… A vein twitched on the blonde girl's forehead. That poopie head would finally lose!

Putting on her nicest smile for the changeling Terra held up the box. "Would you like to play a game with me Beast Boy?"

Stopping from his coloring, the innocent little toddler smiled brightly before he nodded. "Kay, here's the rules. I hold one end in my mouth, and you hold the other. Then we keep biting till nuthin's left. First one to pull away loses!" Terra said, waiting with bated breath to see if BB would still want to play…

Finding the rules simple, the boy nodded, and Terra gleefully pulled out a piece of pocky, and placed one end in her mouth, BB doing the same. Voice muffled, Terra said "On ta c'nt of twee! Un…" her eyes blinked. "Twoo…" her heart began to beat harder… "Twee!" And her nose began to bleed.

They both took a bite, BB taking a tiny bite, with Terra taking a big one. Now only a few inche separated them…

They took another bite…Now Terra could see just how green the other's eyes were, and BB was wondering when this game would get fun.

Bite number three made it so that they were just a few centimetres away from one another. This was it…one more bite…and Terra's greatest dream would come true.

Her lips parted…

Her teeth slowly inched forward…

The pocky slid further in…

Her eyes slipped shut…

Which made it impossible for Terra to see the black energy coming at her, that slammed her into the wall of the last classroom, or the four eyed, fang wielding black haired sorceress who hissed, "Stay away from _my _BB!"

The girl lost consciousness before her head hit the floor…

Still seething, Raven turned around only to be met with Beast Boy's wide green eyes. "Rae…" he began shyly. "Would ya like ta pway a game wit me?"

Smiling, Raven dragged her grass stain away, taking the packet of pocky with her.

**Seven Hours Later…**

Zeek glared at the box. _All because of some pocky_….


End file.
